This invention relates generally to operational control of an electric toothbrush, and more specifically concerns the use and selection of various operational modes for an electric toothbrush.
Some electric toothbrushes have multiple modes of operation which may be selected by a user via control buttons on the body of the toothbrush, the control buttons generally referred to as a “user interface”. Each mode will typically have a different brushing action; for instance, a normal mode may be particularly adapted for normal brushing/cleansing of the teeth, while a gentle mode might have an action which has less brush movement and/or moves at a slower rate. Another mode could be a massage mode in which the brush has a pulsing action.
These modes are illustrative only of the various mode possibilities. Typically, an operating mode, once selected, will control the operation of the toothbrush for an entire brushing event, i.e. for two minutes. If it is desired by a particular user to combine different modes within a single event time, i.e. two or more modes within a two-minute time, the user must manipulate the user interface controls to create such a specific mode/time profile manually every time that particular profile is desired. This is often too complex or inconvenient for a user to consistently and reliably accomplish. Hence, there is a need for simple controls to result in complex brushing profiles for a single brushing event. Such controls could be particularly desirable for those mode/time profiles which are known to produce beneficial effects. It would be advantageous for the users to have such a desirable profile available to them by a simple, straightforward control operation.
In addition, it is often desirable to have a simple means to extend the brushing time by a selected short period of time, i.e. 30 seconds. Typically, this is accomplished at the present time is by simply pushing the on/off button again following termination of the normal event, and then terminating the brushing manually when the desired additional time of brushing has elapsed. This, however, is often difficult to monitor.
Lastly, there are some special brushing circumstances such as encouraging children to brush appropriately and for a full desired time, which may be enhanced by a specialized brush arrangement which could be broadly categorized as a particular mode of operation. Also, it would be desirable to maintain a record of children's brushing with a convenient readout for parental monitoring of children's brushing patterns.
It is thus desirable that an electric toothbrush be arranged and adapted to provide an increased operating mode capability, while being simple in mode selection, thereby increasing the beneficial use of the electric toothbrush for the user.